


(Let) Sleeping Angels Lie

by flickawhip



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fluff for a friend.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	(Let) Sleeping Angels Lie

At first you aren’t expecting Bosley to come home. She’s usually busy after all, but the door shuts louder than usual, the familiar rattle of keys set on the table, shoes being kicked off and a bag being dumped by the door is enough sign that she has come home. 

She’s soft by the time she comes through the bedroom door, her smile small and delicate, slightly curling blonde hair loose for once, her blue eyes light and sparkling, the usual business suit ditched before she came home, thankfully. Instead she’s in a tank-top and shorts, her feet bare as she pads closer to the bed. 

“Hey baby.”

She curls close when she finally reaches the bed, curling around you with a soft sigh. 

“Missed you.”


End file.
